Et mes sentiments dans tout ça ?
by Rizu-tan
Summary: Natsuki décide d'avouer ses sentiments à Shizuru lors de leurs diplômes, mais celle-ci lui annonce qu'elle part étudier à l'étranger, ignorant qu'elles ont les même sentiments. La louve s'engage dans les services secrets Japonais, Shizuru en sera mêlée contre son grès.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Mai Hime ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Sunrise.

**Note de l'auteur** : C'est ma première fic, alors je vais la faire **très** **vite** et **très courte.** J'espère avoir des reviews de votre part, je vais faire un caprice, mais je vous demanderai à être honnêtes, pour que je m'améliore...

**script** : _Paroles en italique : pensées_

Ce dit, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Et mes sentiments dans tout ça ?**

Prologue : 

Ça y est, Fuuka c'est fini, les cours ennuyants aussi. Nos deux héroïnes, le diplôme en main, se cherchaient déjà du regard. Ce fût Natsuki qui aperçut la première, une Shizuru encerclée par des fans surexcités, la congratulant, ou pleurant son départ. L'ancienne kaichō, affichant toujours son faux sourire, commençait à perdre patience. La jeune louve put même distinguer une goutte de sueur perler sur le front de la châtaigne, ne voulant laisser son amie aux griffes de ses fans hystériques, elle s'empressa alors de la rejoindre, bousculent quelques personnes au passage. Elle s'en souciait guère d'ailleurs, et une fois arrivée à destination, Natsuki, dans son élan, tira la présidente hors de la foule pour finalement se réfugier derrière un buisson qui bordait le chemin qui menait à l'entrée de Fuuka. Shizuru put enfin poser ses yeux cramoisies sur sa collègue essoufflée par la traversée d'un troupeau de jeunes filles survoltées. Une fois la respiration de la louve maîtrisée, elle se décida à prendre parole :

« - Félicitation Shizuru ! Même si on a dû te le dire cinquante fois..

- Ara, si c'est de la part de Natsuki, ça vaut bien toutes les éloges de mes fans. »

Au grand étonnement de tous, un magnifique rouge s'empara des joues de la brune, pour cacher sa gène, la jeune femme imita un grognement peu convainquant, ce qui fit immédiatement glousser son amie. Ce petit rire résonnait comme une chanson aux oreilles de Natsuki, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, mais de bon cœur. Oui, c'est vrai, la brunette est depuis longtemps éperdument amoureuse de l'ancienne kaichō, elle avait d'ailleurs attendu d'être diplômées pour lui avouer se_s sentiments. _

_Ne me déteste pas Shizuru... espérait_-elle.

« - Oi, Shizuru, arrête de rire... Je... j'ai quelque chose à te dire, je –

- Ara, mais moi aussi, j'allais oublier, elle reprit de son sérieux jusqu'à … Paraître froide ? Natsuki, s'il te plaît ne me déteste pas... Mais je ne vais pas faire des études de littérature comme j'ai pu te le dire. »

Le visage de son interlocutrice dégageait de l'incompréhension et... un peu de reproche pour l'avoir coupée un peu plus tôt, et ses yeux émeraudes regardaient désormais avec intensité les rubis de son amie.

_Je ne vais pas me décourager pour si peu ! Et ça doit être assez important au point de m'interrompre, elle ne le fait pas d'habitude,_ songeait-elle.

« - Pourquoi je te détesterai pour ça ? C'est toi qui choisi ton avenir enfin ! Rassurait-elle affichant un grand sourire.

- écoute moi jusqu'au bout... Elle ferme les yeux, fait le vide, respire un grand coup avant d'ajouter : Natsuki, je pars faire mes études aux États-Unis. »

La concernée ne comprenait pas... _Attends, elle part aux U.S.A, c'est à dire, sur un autre continent... C'est-à-dire : loin de moi... Quoi ? Non ! C'est impossible... Elle ne va quand même pas m'abandonner, alors que je m'apprêtais à lui avouer mes sentiments ! _Consciemment, elle était révoltait, elle se sentait tellement trahie. Mais cette douleur ne s'exprimait pas de la même façon extérieurement, au lieu d'être furieuse, ses émeraudes se mouillèrent, et rapidement une cascade de larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Quand elle prit connaissance de la situation, elle mit ses mains sur son visage, voulant cacher son visages emplit de larmes, maintenant elle sanglotait, essayant de se contenir au maximum. Bientôt vint une paire de bras chaleureux encercler les épaules de la jeune femme en pleure, l'invitant à se rapprocher pour mieux la réconforter. Mais, la louve ne fut pas du même avis, et reprit contenance. Désormais, la haine et la trahison se lisait dans ses yeux, avant de s'enfuir, elle ajouta avec un ton de reproche, les larmes toujours présentes :

**« Et mes sentiments dans tout ça ? »**

Elle courait à présent, on ne sait où, mais en tout cas le plus loin de Shizuru. Cette dernière, les pupilles tremblantes, la respiration saccadée, elle était à bout. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps, les larmes ne se firent pas prier, attirant tout les regards. Quoi ? Fujino Shizuru, la femme parfaite, la fille toujours souriante, elle pleurait ? Tout de suite une horde de fans affolées arrivèrent, mais la châtaigne jetant un regard terriblement froid déclara :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Foutez moi la paix, putain ! »

Quoi ? Encore une réaction ne ressemblant en rien à la seito kaichō habituelle ! Et non, le masque de perfection était tombé, laissant une Shizuru rongée par la tristesse. Elle ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla à pas rapides, une fois à l'abri des regards et surtout de ses fans, elle se laissa tomber pleurant tout son mal être.

« Natsuki, si tu savais ! Je m'en vais pour toi... Pour que tu n'aies pas à souffrir, que tu ne souffres pas parce que je t'aime. »

Seul le vent et le silence étaient témoin de ces paroles, et les larmes ne s'estompèrent pas.

Shizuru partit faire ses études de littérature en Amérique, tandis que Natsuki s'engagea dans les services secrets Japonais.

* * *

Merci tous ! je vais faire la suite de ce pas ! Je ne suis pas satisfaite, mais pour une première fic, on ne l'ait jamais je pense ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Mai Hime appartiennent à Sunrise.

**Note de l'auteur** : '1er chapitre', l'aventure commence à ce moment là. Désolée s'il reste quelques fautes superflues, et un grand merci pour vouloir me suivre ! Je remercie mon papa, mon petit dico portable et à proximité ! ^^

**Aveux **(c'est nouveau?) : je comptais finir ça en drama et le plus vite possible, mais finalement : je vais partir sur une bonne aventure comme on les aime (ou juste moi). Je ne sais jamais ce que je veux … C'est fou. Et aussi, je pige quasi rien au site... Shame on me !

* * *

**Et mes sentiments dans tout ça ?**

**Chapitre 1 : SEARS et révisions**

Cela faisait déjà cinq ans qu'elles vivaient sur un continent différent. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait repris contact, Shizuru n'osait pas, par peur d'enfoncer le clou et Natsuki, tout simplement parce qu'elle en veut terriblement à son amie.

Dans un appartement de New York, Shizuru assise à son bureau, ou du moins, une planche de bois ensevelit sous une montagne de livres et de fiches de révisions, travaillait avec acharnement. Dans quelques semaines, les examens finaux arriveront et elle sera diplômée, ce qui signifiait retourner au Japon. Un bâillement, un regard sur le réveil : 23H41. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine se préparer un bon thé, avant de se remettre au travail. _Natsuki m'a-t-elle oubliée ?_ Pensait-elle, une larme menaçant de couler. Elle prit une grande inspiration, avant d'avaler sa boisson chaude et de retourner au travail.

QG des services secrets Japonais, Natsuki marchait à pas rapides dans les couloirs, cherchant la porte donnant sur la réunion à laquelle elle devait impérativement assister, sauf qu'elle ne savait où elle se situait... Une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges se pressait devant elle quand elle aperçut la brunette.

« Natsuki ! Tu t'es perdue ? Suis-moi dépêche-toi...

- Nao ! Tu me sauves la vie, je me suis encore perdue. »

La nommée lui sourit avant de l'entraîner dans une allée adjacente, rapidement elles atteignirent la salle qui croulait déjà sous les agents. Une grimace se dessina sur les visages des deux jeunes femmes, pour une première réunion, Natsuki n'avait pas vraiment de chance, elle ne pouvait intercepter ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

« Rah ! Même pas foutu d's'organiser, marmonnait Nao.

- Ouais... Maintenant que je suis plus à l'essai, et que j'peux enfin faire partie des missions, j'vais pas entendre un mot et m'retrouver à la ramasse, rajouta la louve agacée. »

Elles lâchèrent un soupir et tentèrent de se rapprocher vers la source d'information. Une fois à proximités, les deux jeunes femmes purent enfin discerner un mot.

« Je crois que tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir commencer mes explications, commença un homme sur l'estrade, il prit le micro des mains de son collègue et continua, bonsoir mesdames et messieurs, vous savez tous pourquoi vous avez été convoqués ici, quelques 'non' résonnaient dans le fond de la pièce, hum... C'est pour parler de notre principale problème : la SEARS, une entreprise de hors la lois, vendant des armes, de la drogues et des humains, la plupart des visages de la salles exprimer des expressions choquées par rapport au dernier marché de cette organisation, l'armée et la police ne peuvent rien, car ils ne sont pas entraînés pour être discrets. C'est pour cela, que le gouvernement nous charge de cette affaire. Les départements A, B, C seront les hommes de terrains. Ceux du A s'occuperont de la vente d'arme, le B, de la drogue et le C, des humains. Merci pour votre écoute, au revoir. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il se retira avec ses collègues restés derrière. Natsuki clignait plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se retourner vers Nao, qui avait les yeux exorbités.

« Nao ! On est dans le département C !

- J'sais bien... On peut dire qu'on a pas hérité du meilleur... »

Elles décidèrent de quitter les lieux affin de mettre tout ça au clair avec les autres équipes. Elles empruntèrent un ascenseur, déjà bien remplit, et atteignirent le département C, qui se compose d'une grande pièce centrale avec sur chaque côtés de petites pièces qui contenaient les bureaux des équipes. Ces petits groupes se résumaient à deux, sois d'un expérimenté et d'un débutant, soit de deux expérimentés. Le premier cas est celui de Nao et Natsuki, la jeune femme au cheveux rouges, âgées d'une trentaine d'années et la brunette, fraîchement promu à ce département. Une fois dans leur bureau, elles commençaient à rassembler les dossiers sur l'affaire, envoyés en même temps que la convocation à la réunion. La vue des documents les épouvantaient, les photos de corps mutilés, affamés,rongés par les maladies. Natsuki ne pouvait regarder ça plus longtemps et se dirigeait au pas de course vers les toilettes les plus proche...

* * *

Encore court, mais j'ai du mal à faire long... Et aussi, pour changer, Nao ne va pas jouer le rôle de la méchante héhé, merci d'avoir lu !

Vous en faites pas le rapport entre la vie de Shizuru et Natsuki arrive dans le prochain chapitre^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Mai Hime ne m'appartiennent pas. (Ni le Fanta, même si j'aimerai bien)

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour vos commentaires ! Désolée du retard... Pendant les vacances, je ne sais pas quand je peux aller derrière l'ordi, ça donne le temps de réfléchir à la suite ^_^. Tous les lieux cités sont réels.

**Psycheforeros : **J'ai fait un tour sur la fic que tu m'as conseillé, mais comme c'est en Anglais... J'ai absolument pas compris, mais merci tout de même !

* * *

**Pression et sentiment**

« - Nao, il y a eu un enlèvement au parc Yoyogi ! La police garde les témoins sur place pour nous les présenter. Dépêche ! Lança Natsuki après avoir raccrocher.

- Ouais, tiens prends ça aussi, sa collègue lui tendit un petit colt discret, la brunette le prit et le rangea dans son étuis, on ne l'utilise qu'en cas de danger, sinon, on ne le sort pas ni ne le révèle... On doit rester un minimum discret sur notre profession. Bref, tu sais comment fonctionne cette merveille, elle désigne l'arme, je n'ai rien à t'apprendre, alors. »

Sur ce, elles quittèrent leur bureau et se dirigèrent vers le parking du sous-sol pour prendre leur véhicule.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, elles arrivèrent sur le lieu où l'enlèvement d'une jeune femme s'était déroulé il y a quelques heures. Les témoins étaient toujours là et répondaient à quelques journalistes et policiers, nos deux agents entrèrent dans le parc, attirant les regards des policiers, l'un d'eux se pressait déjà à leur rencontre.

« - La jeune femme a été identifiée, elle s'appelle Tokiha Mai, la trentaine, elle était avec son fiancé, Yuuichi Tate, elle lui proposa s'il voulait boire quelque chose et quand elle partit, des hommes, 'vêtus de noir, lunettes noires, gants noirs, au nombre de trois, se sont jetés sur la jeune femme lui inhalant du chloroforme', d'après les témoins. Le tissu imbibé du produit a été retrouvé sur place.

- Les témoins n'ont pas tenté de l'aider ? Trois hommes contre une foule, ça ne fait pas le poids, lâcha Natsuki, intriguée.

- Et bien, l'un d'eux était armé et les menaçait de tirer quiconque les gênait... répondit le policier.

- Ils portaient des gants, alors il n'y aura pas d'empreintes... Essayons tout de même, pouvons-nous faire examiner le tissu ?

- Très certainement, il tendit une pochette plastique comportant un petit mouchoir humide, voilà. »

Nao le regarda attentivement puis le rangea dans une petite poche dissimulée sous sa veste. Ensuite, elles se dirigèrent vers un des témoins pour recueillir plus de détails concernant cet enlèvement. Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa coéquipière seule, elle était attirée par un banc... un simple banc, mais il avait quelque chose de spécial. Une fois en face, elle le scruta, puis ne remarquant rien d'intéressant elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque...

flashback :

_Shizuru était assise sur ce même banc, un livre à la main occupant toute sa concentration. Il faisait beau, mais une ombre se forma au dessus de la châtaigne, quelque peu dérangée, elle leva la tête, mais à cette vue, elle ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant une ravissante Natsuki, un soda dans une main et un thé fumant dans l'autre._

_« - Tiens, ta 'drogue', annonça-t-elle en tendant le gobelet et s'assit à ses côtés._

_- Merci ! Dit-elle, s'empressant d'y poser les lèvres et d'avaler le breuvage comme si elle n'avait pas but depuis des millénaires. La louve n'eut même pas le temps de prendre une gorgée de son Fanta que son amie lui demandait déjà un autre verre, étonnée de la rapidité de celle-ci, elle gloussa légèrement et retourna au stand._

Fin flashback.

Une larme perla sur sa joue.

_Shizuru, tu me manques tellement... _sanglotait-elle.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, laissant les larmes inonder son visage, étouffant cependant quelques sanglots. Elle restait comme ça peu de temps, avant qu'une main amicale vint se poser sur son épaule. Elle leva la tête, aperçut Nao, la regardant un air interrogatif, mais n'osait poser de question. La brunette sécha rapidement ses larmes du revers de la main et se redressa.

« - Je ne vais pas te demander ce qui te met dans cet état, la rassura-t-elle, j'ai interrogé plusieurs témoins, tous ont vu la même chose : Des hommes fringués gangsters à l'ancienne, chopant la femme, ensuite chloroforme, direction fourgon, ils ferment, se tire, fin. Coup classique, mais... argumentait-elle.

- Le coup est à la perfection, aucunes traces d'eux. Je vois, ça va pas être simple, finit sa collègue. »

Point positif : elles savent comment agissent les ennemis. Sur ce, elles décidèrent de rentrer au QG faire leur rapport. La partie était loin d'être finie, mais elles ne lâcheraient pas.

Une porte claque, des clefs qui volent sur la table basse, un bruit sourd, un soupir. Natsuki rentrait chez elle, affalée sur son canapé, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge : 20H12. Rentrée tôt aujourd'hui, le rapport était rapide, et comme les criminels ne se manifestaient pas, Nao lui proposa de se reposer et qu'elles se retrouveraient demain. La brunette, au bout de dix minutes, se redressa et se dirigea vers la cuisine se faire un thé. Elle n'avait pas faim et voulait se coucher tôt, une boisson chaude était parfaite pour ce genre de situation, elle avait l'habitude de toute façon. _Toi aussi tu bois ton thé, Shizuru ?_ Pensait-elle à chaque fois qu'elle sirotait ce breuvage, qui tenait tellement à cœur son amie.

Elle posa sa tasse, posa sa tête sur un oreiller de son sofa avant de sombrer dans les abysses du sommeil.

**Bip... Bipp...bippp...BIP BIP BIP**

« Putain ! »

**BAM !**

« merde... J'en rachèterai un...»

Réveil douloureux, comprenez-la, sortir brusquement d'un rêve remplit de mayonnaise, ça peut faire mal.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci lui avait fait comprendre son mécontentement en le réduisant en bouillie contre le mur.

Elle prit une douche rapidement, s'habilla à la même vitesse, prit ses clefs, avala un café et un pain au chocolat infecte du supermarché d'à côté, prit son casque avant de sortir de son appartement, le fermer, et dévaler les escaliers de l'immeuble menant au parking extérieur. Elle enfourcha son destrier métallique, le démarra puis s'engagea à une allure folle sur les routes menant à son travail.

« Salut Natsuki !

- Yo, Nao... ça va ?

- ouais, j'ai encore dormi au boulot, mais ça va... Et toi ? Ah au fait, y'a du nouveau sur l'enquête. »

Elle avala son croissant n'importe comment, et sortit un dossier de son bureau. Sur les images, une femme rousse accompagnée d'un vieil homme à moitié boiteux apparaissaient. Nao expliqua à notre louve que la jeune femme était Tokiha Mai, la disparue d'hier et l'homme, un retraité aisé, aucun casier, très respectable. La dénommée Mai fut rendue à sa famille après intervention du département C. Le vieillard était à présent dans une salle d'interrogatoire de leur secteur, mais celui-ci ne cracha ne serait-ce qu'un mot, sur les vendeurs de la pauvre Tokiha. Bien entendu c'était la SEARS car, la rouquine avait leur symbole marqué au fer rouge sur l'omoplate droite.

« Les chiens... Et je peux le voir ce vieux ?

- Ouais, ouais, il est dans la salle A...Bonne chance, évite de le frapper, aussi... »

Après une rapide fouille, elle trouva enfin la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouvait l'homme recherché. Elle s'identifia, bien évidemment et pénétra dans la pièce. Natsuki s'assit paisiblement avec un soda, achetait sur le chemin, et commença à dévisager l'homme. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à réagir et déclara sur un ton neutre :

« Vous êtes Kuga Natsuki ? J'ai quelque chose pour vous de la part de la SE... Euh, ah oui, SEARS. »

Intriguée, la louve demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait. Le vieillard lui tendit une photo, qui n'avait pas été confisquée car, elle se trouvait dans une poche intérieure et trop fine pour être sentit lors de la fouille.

Elle la saisit, après une courte analyse, ses yeux émeraudes s'assombrirent, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Une goutte vint s'écraser sur la photo. Oui, car cette photo n'était autre que...

« Shizu...ru. »

Sa phrase ne fut qu'un murmure, son expression se décrispa, laissant d'autres larmes s'écouler sur ses joues et la photo. L'homme, gêné, se racla la gorge avant de continuer :

« Ils m'ont dit que vous devriez convaincre tous les départements de lâcher l'affaire de leur gang, sinon, beaucoup de personnes pourraient mourir, dont cette jeune femme. »

Elle resserra la photo avant de se lever brusquement. Elle débarqua violemment dans son bureau, frappa le bureau sous les yeux étonnés de sa coéquipière qui finissait son café.

« Les connards ! S'il faut je tuerai toute la SEARS de mes mains ! »

* * *

Merci tout le mooooooonde, prochain chapitre sur Shizuru, pour vous éclaircir un petit peu tout de même ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Mai Hime ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de l'auteur : **Toutes mes excuses, c'est impardonnable, châtiez moi T.T

* * *

**Rappel et changement **

Ça devait bien faire quatre heures qu'elle révisait sans relâche, le sommeil se faisait sentir, ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit...

_« Natsuki ? »_

_Une fine silhouette, aux longs cheveux bleus, de dos, au milieu d'une plaine entourée de falaises, sans arbres, sans rien, juste elles. _

_« Natsuki ! »_

_Une jeune femme aux cheveux d'or, une main tendu vers le mirage bleuté, se tenait là, derrière le voile nuit. Les larmes ruisselaient, elle continuait d'appeler, encore et encore._

_« tu n'as pensé qu'à toi quand tu es partie, Shizuru. »_

_Elle s'était à présent retournée, la princesse à la chevelure Saphir. Ses yeux absinthes reflétaient la trahison et la haine. La châtaigne se noyait dans ce regard souffrant, elle baissa le bras, s'approchant doucement._

_« Je n'ai fait que penser à toi dans mon acte, Natsuki... »_

_A mesure qu'elle avançait, l'autre reculait. Tendant le bras dans l'espoir de la ramener, ses doigts ne faisaient qu'effleurer que l'effleurer. _

_«Et mes sentiments dans tout ça... »_

_Ces paroles ne furent qu'un murmure, ces paroles qu'elle avait entendu autrefois, lors de la remise des diplômes. Peu à peu, le paysage s'assombrit, ne laissant plus que le néant à la vue des mirettes cramoisies de Shizuru._

Une goutte de sueur perlait à la naissance de ses cheveux. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent, doucement, douloureusement. Sa tête lançait,elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit un cachet d'aspirine, jeta un regard à la glace... Elle était pale, suait, tremblait, affreux spectacle. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Ce rêve l'avait donc tant chamboulée ? Il devait forcément dire quelque chose...

« que voulais-tu me dire, Natsuki ? »

Après s'être séchée rapidement, elle enfila son kimono de nuit et se coucha. D'ailleurs, ces révisions n'avaient pas dû la laisser de marbre, son rêve ne devait être que le fruit de son extrême fatigue et non d'une quelconque prémonition. Le lendemain...

***sonnerie de portable***

« A...Allo ?

- Shizuru, ma fille ! J'ai une grande nouvelle. Ton frère Reito vient d'être papa d'une petite merveille, je te paye le billet d'avion, nous t'attendons samedi vers quatorze heure à l'aéroport d'Osaka ! Tu le récupère au guichet, bisouuuu ! »

**Tut...Tut...Tut bip.**

Elle venait d'être tata. Son père lui avait acheté un billet d'avion pour retourner au Japon. Japon... Natsuki... Retrouvailles chaleureuses avec de gros bisous. Non, non, elle ne reverra pas son cher louveteau. Elle devra souhaiter du bonheur pour Reito et voir sa nièce, et rien ne garantit que son amie voudrait la revoir et encore moins lui adresser la parole.

Le samedi, Shizuru était dans l'avion pour treize heures de vol direction Osaka, où sa famille devait l'attendre. Un Steward distribuait des boissons. L'ancienne kaichō demanda un thé. Le jeune homme la servit, avec un grand sourire et au moment où il plongeait ses ébènes dans les rubis de son interlocutrice, demanda presque aussitôt :

« Madame, vous me paraissez bien triste. Pensez-vous à quelqu'un ? »

Sur ces mots, il passa son chemin, lui souhaitant bon voyage. La châtaigne, troublée par sa phrase se retourna vers le hublot, se perdant ainsi dans les nuages. ' _Pensez-vous à quelqu'un ?_ '. Oui, elle pensait à Natsuki, celle qu'elle ne reverrait pas, bien qu'elle soit dans le même pays. Après ces pensées, elle s'endormit.

**« Ōsaka e Okaeri **_(Bienvenue à Osaka)_

**Ōsaka no kūkō »**_(Aéroport d'Osaka)_

Un grand jeune homme, brun aux yeux d'or accompagné d'un grand homme brun aux yeux écarlates, s'approchèrent les bras ouverts. Shizuru, le sourire aux lèvres, se jeta dans une embrassade chaleureuse avec son frère et son père. Après les politesses, tous trois se dirigèrent vers la sortie et leur véhicule. Sur le chemin les menant chez eux à Kyoto, Reito décrivait à sa sœur, des étoiles pleins les mirettes, le physique de sa fille Mikoto, son père tout craché : les yeux dorés, la chevelure ébène. Elle tenait de sa mère la force et l'énergie. La demie heure séparant Ōsaka de Kyōto se passa assez rapidement. Faut dire qu'avec un Reito qui décrivait les moindres parties du corps de sa fille (même les doigts de pieds et les genoux...), ça passait assez vite. Deux petites femmes vêtues d'un kimono rouges, les accueillirent.

Shizuru, un après-midi, buvant une tasse de thé, assise sur la terrasse contemplait les érables rouges qui bordaient le jardin. La dernière gorgée finissait sa descente, qu'aussitôt, la jeune femme se leva, prenant l'initiative d'acheter de quoi manger le soir. À quelques minutes, elle atteignait déjà la supérette, du coin de rue et s'y engouffra. Elle se promenait dans les rayons, prenant des produits divers, une fois le tour terminé, elle alla payer. Enfin dehors, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, épargnons-nous la description, la jalousie se ferait sentir... Elle releva la tête, mais tout ce qu'elle aperçut fut un sac et le noir complet.

Sa tête la lançait, les veines frappaient fort dans ses tempes endolories. Peu à peu, elle retrouva la vue, analysa les alentours, un hangar sombre, des voix, ses oreilles la faisait souffrir le martyre, ses ravisseurs l'avaient droguée. Alertant un homme, non loin, qu'elle était en vie, s'approcha puis s'accroupit à sa taille.

« Bonsoir, jolie demoiselle, je vais faire une petite photo de toi pour une amie à toi qui commence à nous ennuyer. Cheese »

_Une amie... Qui les ennuie... personne n'oserait s'occuper d'eux, qui peut-être cette personne.._

_Pas... Natsuki !_

L'angoisse lui prenait les tripes, elle avait peur, peur que sa Natsuki se jette dans la gueule du loup.


End file.
